This invention relates in general to anchor bolt forms and deals more particularly with improved pipe sleeves for anchor bolts and the like.
A typical pipe sleeve of the type commonly used in the construction industry to form a void around an anchor bolt embedded in concrete comprises a length of cylindrical pipe which has a plate tack welded across its lower end. An anchor bolt is inserted upwardly through a pre-drilled or punched hole in the plate and through the sleeve. The pipe sleeve is then secured to the bolt in a predetermined axial position by tack welding the plate to the shank of the bolt. The sleeve is open at its upper end, however, it is customary to stuff the open end with waste to prevent foreign material and moisture from entering the void formed by the sleeve until such time as the void is filled with concrete or other suitable material.
While pipe sleeves of the aforedescribed general type have gained wide acceptance in the construction industry, there are recognized disadvantages in the use of such sleeve structures. Apart from the relatively high cost of materials, skilled labor is needed to perform the necessary welding operations to fabricate such sleeves and assemble the sleeves with bolts. If welding equipment is not available at the construction site, sleeves must be assembled with anchor bolts elsewhere and transported to the job site in assembled condition which introduces problems in transportation and handling. After a pipe sleeve has been welded into assembly with a bolt, it can no longer be adjusted relative to the bolt to compensate for an unexpected condition encountered when the assembly is put in position at the job site. Further, the practice of stuffing the open ends of pipe sleeves to prevent contamination is generally recognized as an unsatisfactory solution to the problem. If the sleeve openings are not stuffed, or if the stuffing material becomes dislodged, the voids are likely to become contaminated with foreign material or moisture which must be removed before finishing operations can be completed.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved pipe sleeves for anchor bolts which may be readily assembled on bolts by persons of ordinary skill and without special tools or equipment. It is the further aim of the invention to provide improved pipe sleeves which may be readily adjusted relative to bolts to compensate for variations in job site conditions and which positively prevent void contamination. A still further aim of the invention is to provide a pipe sleeve adapter assembly for use with standard pipe to form an adjustable anchor bolt sleeve.